The Mighty Equestrians
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: the Mighty Ducks are out to stop Dragaunus as usual, but he ends up opening a portal and sending the ducks and their human companion to a strange new world... which just happens to be the pony populated Equestria. contains Duke/OC with eventual Wildwing/Applejack and slight Nosedive/Pinkie Pie
1. Chapter 1

**HUZAH, I'M FINALLY STARTING THIS! okay, so a few weeks ago, I got back into one of my childhood obsessions, 'The Mighty Ducks' (the cartoon, NOT the live action movies. I've never seen those). and for some reason, I started thinking of Wildwing/Applejack and thought of how well it would work if it really happened. APPLEWING FTW! ahem, ANYWHO, I kept thinking about a Mighty Ducks/MLP crossover and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I finally just decided to write a crossover fic. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own the plot of this story and the character Julia Bennett**

* * *

It was a seemingly uneventful day in Anaheim, California. But Wildwing and the others knew that any second, something could happen. But for the last few days, things had been strangely quiet. _Too _quiet, as far as Wildwing was concerned. "something's going on around here" he mumbled to himself, standing in front of Drake One and staring at the blank screen, seeing his reflection slightly in the dark glass. The duck was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when Julia, the ducks' human friend (and Duke's girlfriend) entered the headquarters. She came up behind him, seeing that something was on his mind. "hey, 'Wing"

Wildwing blinked, turning at the sound of her voice. "oh, Julia, it's just you"

"sorry to disappoint" the human said flatly, chuckling a bit. "what's up, Wildwing?"

"nothing at the moment. And that's what's bothering me"

"I kinda figured" Julia said. She was 21 and one of the Ducks' closest human allies. She had met them when she was 19 after one of their hockey games that her father had dragged her along to. She had never really been a hockey fan, but talking alien ducks that also happened to be able to play hockey? Well even_ she_ couldn't pass up an opportunity to see that. Her father was really into sports, and had won a contest to meet the ducks after the game (the contest was all Phil Palmfeather's doing, of course, what with hoping to make the ducks even _more_ popular by meeting some fans) and that was how Julia had first met the ducks, hitting it off with Nosedive right away and quickly befriending him.

Hence, she started hanging around The Pond frequently, much to her hesitation at first, since she was very shy and reserved toward people she didn't know well. But she soon found that she got along better then she'd expected with the rest of the ducks, Duke in particular, whom she found herself crushing on right away. She cringed at the thought of the many times Nosedive would teasingly hint to Duke that she liked him (usually when she was right there). She was more then surprised when she and Duke eventually ended up together after several months. After all this time, though, she still sometimes found herself acting shy and nervous around him. Even though it had been almost two years since they'd hooked up.

The human sighed and shook her head at the memories. "Wildwing, I've known you for a while now" she said gently. "I hope you trust me enough when I ask you what's up"

Wildwing heaved a heavy sigh. "I just... I _know_ Dragaunus is up to something... I just _know_ it"

"well there's really no point in obsessing over it, 'Wing" Julia said gently. She sighed and was about to say something else when the doors of the headquarters opened and the rest of the team came inside.

"yo, Wildwing, you okay, bro?" Nosedive asked, a look of concern crossing his face. "you left practice kinda early-" the young duck smiled brightly suddenly. "Julia, hey, glad you're here, babe!"

"hey, 'Dive" Julia said, chuckling as she went over and hugged Duke. "how was the rest of practice?"

"pretty good" Duke said. "I was wonderin' where you went off to. I saw you leave a little while ago"

Nosedive snickered. "yeah, Duke kept getting distracted cause he wouldn't quit looking up in the stands"

"he fell on his tail I don't know how many times because he wasn't paying attention" Mallory said. She and Nosedive were clearly trying not to burst out laughing.

Julia wasn't afraid to laugh a bit. "aww, poor Duke" she smirked.

"yeah yeah, laugh it up you guys" Duke mumbled, rolling his eyes and slipping an arm around Julia's shoulders.

"so is everything okay, Wildwing?" Tanya asked. She too had wondered why their captain had left practice a bit early.

"don't you guys get the feeling something's going to happen?" Wildwing asked, turning and looking at his teammates. They all just stared at him.

"'Wing's worried Dragaunus is up to something" Julia said when she saw the blank looks on the ducks' faces.

"well when _isn't_ that lizard up to something?" Nosedive asked. "we'll just kick his sorry butt like we always do!" he smiled and walked over to Wildwing. "don't sweat it bro, whatever Dragaunus has in mind, we'll be ready for him!"

"see, take it from your brother, 'Wing" Julia said. "we'll be ready, should those sorry Saurians try anything"

Wildwing sighed, nodding slowly. "yeah, you guys are right. I guess it's been so quiet around here, I can't help but think Dragaunus is planning something"

…

"haven't you three found anything _yet?!_" Dragaunus boomed.

Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith were searching for a new type of fuel that they could possibly use for The Raptor. After so many failed attempts to try and find a useable fuel, Dragaunus had enlisted his minions to steal as much fuel as they could from around Anaheim and try to make a useable fuel themselves. "there's got to be away to combine these substances to where they will work in the Raptor" Wraith said thoughtfully.

"you imbeciles probably just aren't doing it right!" Dragaunus sneered. "and besides that, those wretched _ducks_ will surely begin to get suspicious" he narrowed his eyes as he thought. "we'll need something to distract them..." he chuckled. "I'll send them to the most awful, _horrifying_ world there ever was!"

…

"Apple Bloom!" an orange Earth pony called out, sighing as she waited for her little sister to come out to the orchard with her. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity were also at the farm, having volunteered to help the sisters with their apple harvest.

"I'm comin', sis, I'm comin'!" Apple Bloom called, trotting quickly toward her sister.

Twilight chuckled.

"get a move on, A.B." Applejack said. "Granny wants at least a third of the orchard's cleared out by this afternoon"

"why do we have to get so much of it done in one day?" Apple Bloom asked curiously as the two of them got baskets and walked out toward the orchard.

"because, Apple Bloom" Applejack explained. "what with winter comin' pretty soon, Granny Smith wants as many apples picked and ready for usin' as soon as possible"

"oh" Apple Bloom nodded.

"thanks for volunteering to help us out, y'all" Applejack said to her friends.

"not a problem, Applejack" Twilight said.

"yeah, we're more then happy to help!" Pinkie said brightly.

"who knows, there _might_ be an apple pie in it for y'all when we're done" Applejack said, giggling as her friends' eyes lit up.

Apple Bloom sighed and was about to ask something else when suddenly a hard wind picked up out of nowhere, nearly knocking Apple Bloom off her hooves. "Applejack, w-what's happenin'?!" the filly asked nervously.

"I don't know" Applejack said, her voice quivering a bit as the wind picked up a bit more and a bright light flashed up into the sky. "get back to the farmhouse, A.B."

"but Applejack-!"

"_now_, Apple Bloom, _GO!_" the orange mare shouted.

Apple Bloom swallowed nervously and nodded, turning and galloping as fast as she could back toward the farmhouse.

The bright light was still in the sky and was swirling around like a twister. "it looks like some kind of portal" Applejack said.

"but who could open a portal way out here?!" Twilight asked. "we're the only ponies around for _miles!_ Aren't we?"

Fluttershy squeaked, nervously flying down and landing beside Rarity and Pinkie.

"everypony just stay on guard" Twilight said. The ponies' eyes widened as seven figures fell from the portal, landing somewhere outside the farm.

"w-what were _those?!_" Fluttershy asked.

"we've got to investigate" Rainbow said as the portal closed up a few seconds later, the wind instantly fading.

The ponies all quickly trotted off down the road, save for Rainbow, who flew on alongside the others.

"who could possibly have magic powerful enough to open up a portal from such a long distance away from where they are?" Twilight asked.

"the only ponies I know of with that kind of power are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Rarity said.

"but they wouldn't just randomly open up a portal and send something through it like this" Twilight said quickly.

"well we'll just have to wait till we find... uh, whatever fell through that portal" Applejack sad as they trotted beneath the archway of Sweet Apple Acres and headed off down the road. It wasn't long before they came across the beings that had fallen from the portal.

"w-what are they?" Fluttershy asked, hanging a bit farther back from the rest of the group.

"maybe they're friendly?" Pinkie suggested, blinking.

"well like I said, everypony be on guard until we can find out just what these things are here for"

suddenly the figures moved. Fluttershy squeaked, shaking a bit.

"ugh, w-what... what happened?" a male voice asked as one of the figures sat up. The ponies came face to face with a...

"i-is that a... a _duck?_" Rarity asked, her eyes widening a bit.

"I... think so" Twilight said slowly.

Wildwing shook his head, rubbing his temple a bit. he laid eyes on the ponies, a startled gasp coming from him.

"easy, everypony-" Twilight started, her voice low. But before she could finish, Applejack stepped forward, her ears folding back.

"y'all have 10 seconds to explain what the hay you're doin' here!" the orange pony said, stiffening as the duck stood. He was huge, compared to the ponies anyway.

"whoa, what the...?!" Wildwing shook his head. "you... you can _talk-?_"

"_I'm_ askin' the questions!" Applejack said.

Before Wildwing could answer, the others behind him began to stir. "dude, what happened?" Nosedive asked, standing and looking around. "whoa, Wildwing!" the younger duck's eyes widened when he saw the ponies. "what kind of crazy universe did Dragaunus send us to?!" his eyes fell on Pinkie Pie.

The pink pony tilted her head slightly to the side. "wow!"

"dude, what are you?"

"_me?! _What are _you?!_"

the two studied each other for several seconds.

"I'm a duck, dudette"

Pinkie smiled brightly. "I'm a pony!"

Nosedive cracked a smile. "aww no way!" he laughed. "Wildwing, can we keep one, huh, can we?!"

"whoa, slow down, 'Dive-" Wildwing started as Pinkie Pie trotted over to Nosedive.

"you guys are the biggest ducks I've ever seen!" the pink pony said in awe.

"careful, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow said, narrowing her eyes as the others began to come to. "there's no telling how hostile they might be!"

"_us_, hostile?" Nosedive shook his head. "no way, man! We come in peace!"

"how exactly did y'all get here?" Applejack asked, her ears still folded back.

"what the, what the fudge happened?!" Julia sat up, looking around. "where did that scaly freak send us?!"

"easy, Julia, it's okay" Wildwing said, turning to the ponies. "I swear to you, we mean you no harm. We didn't come to your world willingly"

"then how did you get here?" Rainbow asked as the other ducks were waking up.

"Dragaunus sent us here!" Nosedive said.

"Drag_who?_" Twilight blinked.

"Dragaunus, our enemy" Wildwing said. "we were trying to stop him from stealing different fuel sources for his ship, but he opened a portal and..." he sighed. "and here we are"

"well... you can get back to your own world, right?" Twilight said slowly.

"wait, where the heck are we?" Julia asked.

"this place is really... bright" Mallory commented dryly, standing up.

Duke groaned, sitting up. "what happened?" he blinked, looking around.

"you okay, hon?" Julia asked.

"yeah, I'm fine" Duke mumbled, standing up. "um..." he blinked again, staring at the ponies.

"everyone alright?" Wildwing asked, turning to his team.

Everyone nodded, still staring at the ponies. "what kind of weird world _is_ this?" Mallory asked.

"this is Equestria" Twilight said.

"talkin' ponies" Duke said, sighing. "oh boy" he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"oh come on, hon" Julia said, smiling. "this place looks fun!"

"it _IS_ fun!" Pinkie said. "it's the most fun place EVER!"

Duke sighed again, clearly already annoyed.

Applejack was still skeptical. "so... y'all were sent here against your will?"

"yes, uh... ma'am" Wildwing said slowly.

"the name's Applejack"

"and I'm Pinkie Pie!" the pink earth pony said.

"well it seems introductions are in order" Wildwing said slowly. "my name is Wildwing Flashblade" he motioned toward the others as he said their names. "this is my younger brother, Nosedive, and the rest of my team; Mallory McMallard, Tanya Vanderflock, Grin Hardwing, Duke L'Orange, and the honorary member of our team, Julia Bennett"

"_honorary_ member?" Julia narrowed her eyes at Duke. "I thought you said it _wasn't_ just an honorary membership-!"

"it's not, babe, really!" Duke said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Julia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"but she's not a duck" Pinkie pointed out. "In fact, I'm not sure _what _she is!"

"I'm a human" Julia said. She frowned when she saw the blank expressions on the ponies' faces. "I'm guessing you have no idea what a human is"

the ponies shook their heads. Except for Applejack, who was still looking suspiciously at them.

"please, we could really use your help" Wildwing said, trying to get back to the point. "we have no way of getting back to our world" Applejack and Rainbow were still staring at him and the others with suspicion. Wildwing sighed and got down on one knee so that he was more eye to eye with the ponies. "I give you my word that we mean you no harm"

Applejack started at the gold mask on his face. "if you _really_ don't mean any harm, then why do y'all wear a mask? Just what are you tryin' to hide from?"

"I don't wear it because I'm hiding" Wildwing said. "it allows me to be able to see through anything... but I can understand why you'd be skeptical of it" he slowly reached up and took off the mask, blinking a bit against the sunlight.

Applejack's eyes widened a bit as soon as they looked at each other. A strange feeling made her chest flutter a bit and she cleared her throat, turning to look away from Wildwing.

"_please_" Wildwing said again, not failing to notice the way the orange pony was suddenly acting differently. "we need your help..."

Applejack and the other ponies looked at each other.

"what do y'all think?" Applejack asked.

"can we trust them?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not 100% sure" Twilight said. "but one thing I _do_ know is that we don't need anypony else seeing them and causing a panic" she sighed and turned to Wildwing and the others.

"so, you'll help us?" Tanya asked.

Twilight swallowed nervously and nodded. "yes... yes, we'll help you"

* * *

**YAY, finally got this show on the road! what do you guys think so far? be sure to review and let me know! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon =D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY, I'm updating this already! I'm hoping I'll be able to really keep up with this story and update more often then I usually do. I've been watching a _bunch_ of Mighty Ducks episodes lately, and that seems to help get my inspiration going. anywho, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own the plot of this story and the character Julia Bennett**

* * *

After the ponies agreed to help Wildwing and the rest of his team, they headed back to Sweet Apple Acres. "y'all can, um... stay in the barn, I guess..."

"a _barn?_" Mallory said, sounding a bit horrified.

"well there isn't exactly enough room for everypony in the farmhouse" Applejack explained as she nudged open the barn doors.

"whoa, this is bigger then it looks on the outside" Mallory said.

"we are grateful for your assistance" Grin said to Applejack. "you are very kind"

"um, it's no trouble" the orange pony said slowly as they all entered the barn. Duke still had a sour look on his face, arms folded across his chest.

"oh Duke, would you lighten up?" Julia asked, sighing and shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"of all the places Dragaunus could have sent us-" the gray duck started.

"be thankful it wasn't a place more dangerous then... um..." Wildwing turned to the ponies. "what's this world called again?"

"Equestria" Twilight said. "and the town we're in is Ponyville"

"oy" Duke mumbled. Julia just rolled her eyes at him.

"well we'll have to try to find a way to get back to Earth" Wildwing said.

"how are we supposed to do that if we're hiding out in this barn?" Tanya asked. "I won't exactly be able to do very much from in here" she looked at the ponies, her eyes falling on Twilight and Rarity. "hmm... you're both unicorns, correct?"

the ponies nodded. "yes" Twilight said.

"are you capable of any... powers?" the blond duck asked curiously.

Rarity and Twilight nodded. "we use magic all the time" Twilight said. "it's pretty much a part of our daily lives"

"that's _perfect!_" Tanya said. "you two might be able to help me find a way out of here"

"well I _do_ know a thing or two about magical portals" Twilight said thoughtfully.

"that's even better" Tanya said, sounding a bit impressed.

"hmm..." Twilight thought a minute. "maybe we can figure something out back at my tree house..."

"wait, if they're supposed to stay here, how would we get to your tree house, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid _all _of us wouldn't be able to go" Twilight said. She turned to Tanya. "who else on your team should come?"

"hmm..." Tanya looked at the others.

"we'll be fine here, Tanya" Wildwing said. "you go on ahead and see what you can figure out with Twilight"

Tanya nodded. "well, okay"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Tanya" Julia said. Even though she _loved_ the idea of a world full of colorful, talking ponies, she still felt a bit nervous and was worried that she and the others might never see Earth ever again.

"let's hope so" Tanya mumbled, walking over by Twilight. "so, I guess we'd better get going then"

Twilight nodded, her horn instantly starting to glow a bit. She and Tanya were soon both covered in a purple light and disappeared.

"what the heck just happened?!" Julia asked, her eyes widening.

"what did she do with Tanya?!" Wildwing demanded, visibly stiffening a bit.

"oh relax, she just used a teleportation spell" Rainbow said. "it makes it easier to get to her tree house without being spotted by anypony"

"oh" Wildwing said, still stiffened up a bit. "I-I'm sorry" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I tend to get a bit defensive when it comes to my team"

"that's understandable I guess" Rainbow nodded.

"aww man, so I guess we're stuck here in this barn?" Nosedive said, frowning. "what a drag!"

"relax, 'Dive" Julia said. "I'm sure we can go outside as long as we don't go anywhere near town" she looked at Applejack. "right?"

"well I suppose so-" Applejack started, but a shrill scream made everyone nearly jump out of their skin.

Apple Bloom was standing in the doorway of the barn, her amber eyes wide. "A-Applejack-!"

"easy, A.B., it's okay" Applejack said, quickly trotting over to her sister.

"well isn't she _adorable?_" Julia said, smiling.

"w-what _are_ those things?!" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack put a hoof around her sister's shoulders. "it's okay, Apple Bloom, they're not dangerous"

"we didn't mean to scare you" Wildwing said gently.

"s-scared, _me?_" Apple Bloom swallowed. "I-I wasn't scared!"

Duke chuckled. "well that scream could have fooled me, kid"

Julia narrowed her eyes at him. "_anyway_" she turned to Apple Bloom. "what's your name, cutie?"

"I-I'm Apple Bloom"

"she's my little sister" Applejack said.

"aww, well she's _adorable_" Julia said, smiling a little.

"can we go outside now, huh, can we?" Nosedive asked, like a little kid asking to go to a playground at a park.

Wildwing sighed, chuckling a bit. "okay, 'Dive, go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a bit"

"I guess I'd better be heading off" Rainbow said. "I am _not_ spending all day in a barn! I've got to have room to stretch my wings" and with that, she was zooming out the barn doors in a flash of color.

"_man_, that gal can really move" Duke said.

"why Duke, you almost sound impressed" Julia said, snickering.

"yeah, well..." Duke rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath.

"oh come on, maybe Nosedive has the right idea" she said. "getting outside might help make us feel better" she grabbed Duke's hand before he could say anything, heading for the doors. "who knows, maybe there are animals around here even cuter then Apple Bloom!"

Fluttershy instantly thought of her cottage. She wanted to say something, but was too shy to do so. She just stayed close by Applejack and Rarity.

"whoo, _finally!_" Nosedive said, running out the barn doors like he couldn't get outside fast enough.

"hey, wait up!" Pinkie called, hopping along after him, giggling.

Applejack blinked. "um, is _everypony_ plannin' on goin' outside?"

"I'm not" Mallory mumbled, flopping down on a large bale of hay nearby. "man, what I wouldn't give to be able to go shopping right now-"

"_you_ like shopping?" Rarity asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"uh, yeah" Mallory nodded.

"oh, well so do I!" Rarity smiled. "maybe we can talk Twilight into letting us go shopping later-!"

"oh brother" Applejack said, chuckling a bit as Rarity kept talking excitedly about shopping. "whelp, I've gotta get back to work" she said, looking at the remaining ducks, Wildwing and Grin. "um... are y'all gonna be okay in here for a while?"

"I think so" Wildwing said, nodding. While staying in a barn all day was _not_ exactly appealing to him, he knew that he and the others couldn't risk being seen by other ponies. Who knew what kind of an uproar they could cause.

Applejack nodded slowly. "alright, well, if y'all need anything, I'll be out in the fields" she slowly backed out the barn door, nearly running into Pinkie Pie, who was running along beside Nosedive.

"man, dudette, you sure are fast!" the young duck said, laughing.

"_hey_, be careful, y'all!" Applejack said, sighing as she watched the two.

"sorry, Applejack!" Pinkie called over her shoulder.

"well _he_ seems to be likin' it here anyways" Applejack mumbled to herself, noticing how quickly Nosedive seemed to adjust to being around the ponies. The other ducks, well she wasn't exactly sure about them. Mallory and Duke especially didn't seem too happy with their current situation. And Julia, the , uh... Applejack couldn't remember what she was, but she seemed nice enough. And Wildwing... the orange pony felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach again and she blinked, shaking her head. "back to work, Applejack" she mumbled, quickly trotting over and getting a basket on her back before she went off to start collecting apples.

…

It didn't take long for Wildwing to start getting restless in the barn.

Rarity and Mallory seemed perfectly content talking to each other and Grin had found a corner to quietly meditate in. Fluttershy had left, nervously saying that she would be sure to come back later after she took care of her animals. But Wildwing, he pretty much didn't have anything to do. He walked over and pushed the barn door open a bit. Nosedive and Pinkie were still messing around near the barn and he could see Duke and Julia off in the distance a bit. His eyes then fell on Applejack, who was heading toward an apple tree, carrying what looked like a half full, heavy basket on her back.

Applejack sighed, beginning to sweat a bit as she headed toward one of the apple trees. "_phew_, the last tree in this part of the orchard" she said, sounding relieved. She hadn't been at it very long, but the strain of the heavy baskets was starting to wear her out a bit. After all, when they were getting full, they got harder and harder to carry. She sighed and was just about to put the basket down... her eyes widened a bit as she suddenly felt the basket being lifted off her back. "what the hay-?!" she wheeled around and looked up to see Wildwing looking down at her, the basket in his arms.

"um, hi" Wildwing smiled slightly. "need a hand?"

"uh, I..." Applejack swallowed, trying to ignore that annoying fluttery feeling in her stomach that kept popping up for 'apparently' no reason. "sure" she said, forcing a slight smile. "um, thanks"

"it's no trouble" Wildwing said, moving to stand beneath the tree as Applejack kicked the trunk, knocking the apples down. "I didn't really have anything to do anyway, really"

"so, um... where did the others end up?"

"well Tanya's still with Twilight as far as I know, Nosedive and Pinkie are somewhere near the barn, and Grin's meditating inside. Rarity and Mallory are in there too, I think, and I saw Duke and Julia off down the road a little bit ago"

"those two..." Applejack hesitated as they moved on to the next tree. "they're _together_, right? Like... a couple?"

"yeah, have been for almost two years now" Wildwing said, quirking an eyebrow at the orange pony. "why?"

"oh, I'm just curious" Applejack said. "I mean... he's a duck and she's, um... what did she say she was?"

"a human" Wildwing said as the orange pony kicked more apples into the basket, filling it almost to the top.

"yeah, so... how do they make it... work?" Applejack asked. "I-I'm only curious-"

"oh I understand" Wildwing nodded. "to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how... they just like each other a lot, so... they _make it_ work, I guess" he sighed, shrugging. "I'm just not sure what would happen if we were ever able to go home..."

"what do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"well, Earth isn't exactly our home planet, mine and the rest of my team's" Wildwing explained, and before he realized it, he began telling Applejack all about Puckworld and how Dragaunus had gotten them all stranded on Earth with no way to get back to their home world.

"so... so, what, you don't think Julia would go back to your home planet with you?" Applejack asked once Wildwing was done with his story.

"I'm not sure" Wildwing said. "I know how much she and Duke care about each other, but... honestly, I'm not sure how well she'd fit in on Puckworld" he sighed, knowing that Duke and Julia had gotten into fights before over the whole, 'what if' scenario with going back to Puckworld. The strain of the basket distracted the duck from his thoughts, his arms beginning to strain a bit from the weight. "well, I think this one's pretty full, Applejack"

the green eyed pony nodded. "alrighty, we just need to get one more basket filled and we should be done for the day" she smiled a bit as they headed back to the barn to get another basket. "um... thanks for helpin' me out today, Wildwing"

"you're very welcome" Wildwing said. "it was my pleasure, Applejack" he smiled down at her, making that fluttery feeling return to the earth pony.

Applejack and Wildwing returned to the barn to see Nosedive and Pinkie sitting just outside the barn doors, talking. Nosedive seemed sort of excited about something and Pinkie Pie was giggling. "well they seem to be gettin' along good" Applejack said, smiling a bit as she watched them.

"seems like it" Wildwing said, chuckling a bit as he set the basket down and picked up the last empty one. "Nosedive can pretty much make friends with anyone"

"same with Pinkie" Applejack said as he followed her back toward the orchard. "um, thanks again for your help today"

"it's no problem, I don't mind helping" Wildwing said, smiling a bit at her again. "besides, I have to admit that it's... it's really nice around here"

"thanks" Applejack said, sighing. "my family's lived here on this land for... well, for a long time" she was about to say more, but quickly stopped herself. She was usually never so open towards someone she hardly knew. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that Wildwing and the rest of the ducks (and Julia as well) meant no harm, and really needed her and her friend's help to get back to their own world. She hoped that Tanya and Twilight would be able to figure something out.

And she also hoped the annoying fluttery feeling in her stomach would go away soon.

* * *

**aww, I think I know what's going on, Applejack! heehee. anyways, I'm hoping to fit in some other character relationships into the next chapter, mainly Duke/Julia and Nosedive/Pinkie (with maybe a _bit_ more Wildwing/Applejack). I hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I can't believe how fast I'm updating this! but this idea just won't leave my brain, so that's probably one reason why I'm updating so fast, haha. anywho, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to review! xD**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own the plot of this story and the character Julia Bennett**

* * *

"isn't this place _great_, Duke?" Julia asked.

"yeah, great" Duke mumbled, standing beneath a tree, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Julia looking at a squirrel in a tree across the road. He sighed, knowing that a place like Equestria was right up Julia's ally. But him? This place was _not_ exactly for a duck like Duke L'Orange. It was way too bright and colorful and just too... sweet.

Julia frowned, turning to see Duke looking off in the distance, the same sour expression on his face that had been there all day. "um... Duke?"

"yeah?"

the human hesitated, walking over by him. "uh..." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"what?" Duke blinked. "what's the matter, Jules?" a look of concern crossed his face.

"you... you don't like it here, do you?" she said slowly.

"well it's not... it's not that..." Duke sighed. "it just doesn't make any sense" he said thoughtfully.

"what?" Julia was confused a bit now.

"why Dragaunus would send us here in the first place" Duke said. "think about it, why would _Dragaunus_, our _enemy_ send us to a place so... so..."

"cute? Harmless? Nonthreatening?"

"_exactly_" Duke said. "I mean, don't you think he'd want to send us somewhere... _worse_ than this?"

"hmm..." Julia sighed. "you have a bit of a point there, hon. But Dragaunus must not have known exactly where he was sending us" she laughed. "I think if he'd known this place was so peaceful, he wouldn't have sent us here" she sighed again, moving to sit beneath the tree, her back against the trunk. "I just hope we'll be able to go home soon"

Duke slowly moved to sit next to her. "yeah... me too, babe" he mumbled, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Julia couldn't help but smile a bit, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was just glad that she had come through the portal with him and the others. She hated to think what she'd be doing had she been left behind without knowing what happened to the ducks.

She hoped that they'd be going home soon. no matter how nice Equestria was, she still felt homesick.

…

"_wow_, Twilight, this is really impressive stuff!" Tanya said. She was looking through one of Twilight's many books about magic while Twilight was looking up portals.

"why thank you, Tanya" Twilight said, smiling a bit. "so... what planet did you say you came from, again?"

"well the ducks and I are from Puckworld, originally" the blond duck said. "but Julia's home planet, the one we're living on now, is called Earth"

"Earth..." Twilight said thoughtfully. "what's it like? Is it very different from Equestria?"

"oh yes" Tanya nodded. She began to explain as much as she could about Earth and Puckworld. "if you want to know more about Earth, I suggest asking Julia about it. She's the earthling, so she's bound to know a lot more about it"

Twilight nodded slowly. "I see. So she's a member of your team too?"

"yeah" Tanya chuckled. "she's pretty new though, as an _official_ member"

"do you and the other ducks pretty much get along well with the rest of her kind?"

"for the most part" Tanya said, getting to the end of the book she was skimming through. "although some humans..." she hesitated. "they're not as accepting of us as Julia is"

"well it sounds like at least some humans are trustworthy" Twilight said.

Tanya nodded. "oh yeah, Julia's very loyal to the team" she smirked. "especially to Duke and Nosedive"

Twilight chuckled a bit as she kept going through one of her books. "there's got to be _something_ in one of these books that can help us"

"well you have quite a few books for us to go through, Twilight" Tanya said. It was almost overwhelming, just how many books the purple unicorn owned.

"yeah, that's why I'm hoping we'll find something soon" Twilight said. "I can only imagine how much you and your friends must want to get home"

"actually, to be honest, I don't mind a little delay" Tanya said. "I find this world very fascinating"

Twilight smiled a bit. "well... thank you for saying so"

Tanya smiled back. "you're welcome, Twilight"

"Twilight, Twilight!" a small purple and green dragon came running down the stairs. "oh my gosh, Twilight, I'm _so sorry!_ I didn't mean to sleep so late today, I-!" he cut himself off when he spotted Tanya. "um..." he swallowed nervously. "T-Twilight...?"

"ah, Spike, there you are" Twilight smiled. "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Tanya"

…

"_WOW_, so the ponies in your universe can't talk?" Pinkie looked surprised.

"nope" Nosedive shook his head. "the ponies around here are _way_ cooler!"

Pinkie smiled. "so... so how do they get their Cutie Marks?"

"Cutie _whats?_" Nosedive blinked. "I'm not sure what you mean, dudette"

Pinkie giggled. "oh you know, a _Cutie Mark!_" she moved to stand in front of Nosedive. "the mark on a pony's flank, see?"

"oh!" Nosedive laughed. "well the ponies on Earth don't have anything like that! None of them are pink either"

"there are _NO_ pink ponies?!" Pinkie's eyes widened.

Nosedive shook his head.

"what about purple? Are there purple ones?"

"nope"

"orange? Blue? Green?!"

Nosedive shook his head again, grinning. "no way, dudette! The ponies around here are way more colorful then anything on Earth!"

"but you do have _cake_ there, right?" Pinkie said.

"uh, _duh!_" Nosedive laughed. "of course we do!"

"phew, _that's_ a relief!" Pinkie said. "OOH, maybe I can make a cake for you and your friends while you're here!"

"_seriously?_ That would be so AWESOME!" Nosedive said excitedly. "I've never had cake made by a pony before!" they both snickered. "man, this has been one _crazy_ day!"

"it sure has!" Pinkie said. "but it's been fun!"

"you got that right, little pink dudette" Nosedive said, smiling.

…

"so your whole livelihood is... apples?" Wildwing asked. He and Applejack were back out in the orchard, having gotten the last basket filled with apples and now they were sitting beneath the tree they'd just cleared.

"yep" Applejack nodded. "apples and lots of stuff made from 'em"

"oh? Like...?"

"well..." Applejack chuckled. "apple pie, of course"

"but of course"

"and... and apple juice, and cider, and apple fries-"

"apple _fries?_" Wildwing, blinked.

"yeah"

"you're kidding"

"nope" the orange pony smiled. "I'll have to make some sometime so you can try it"

"sure, why not" Wildwing sighed, looking out over the apple orchard. "it's so... _peaceful_ here, Applejack"

"it sure is" she slowly turned to him. "from the way you said that, I reckon it's not always like this in your world?"

the white duck sighed. "I'm afraid not. My team and I, we..." he hesitated. "back on Earth, Dragaunus and the Saurians are always causing some sort of trouble for us"

"Saurians, they came from your home planet, right?" Applejack said.

Wildwing hesitated, then began to tell the orange pony all about the Saurians invasion of Puckworld, about Canard and the resistance. And about the day Canard was lost.

"wow" Applejack said when he was finally done with the story. "I... I'm really sorry about Canard"

"yeah... me too" Wildwing sighed as a slight breeze picked up. "I think about him all the time"

"I'm sure he'd be really proud of you" Applejack said. "and the way you've been leading the others"

Wildwing smiled slightly. "thanks"

Applejack smiled back, trying to ignore that dang annoying fluttery feeling that kept popping up. _"I wonder if I'm comin' down with something?"_ she thought. _"maybe I should ask Twi about it"_

"Applejack?"

"huh?" the orange pony felt her face heating up, Wildwing's voice tearing her from her thoughts.

"you want to maybe... head back to the barn and see what the others are up to?"

Applejack nodded slowly. "um, y-yeah" she stood, stretching a bit as Wildwing got up and picked up the basket that was sitting next to them. They slowly made their way back toward the barn. They could see Nosedive still talking to Pinkie and Duke and Julia were heading toward the barn from down the road.

"hey, bro!" Nosedive called, waving to Wildwing. "man, is this place coolio or what?!"

"yeah, it certainly is something, 'Dive" Wildwing said, glancing over at Applejack.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm _really_ liking this place" Julia said as she and Duke walked over.

"I know, right?" Nosedive said, smiling. "I was just sayin' that!"

Wildwing chuckled a bit. "well I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves here" he sighed, a troubling feeling still nagging at him. Even though it seemed as though they were all safe and sound in Equestria, he couldn't help but worry about what Dragaunus could possibly be doing back on Earth. After all, with the ducks not there, there was no telling what the overgrown lizard could try to do.

"Wildwing?" Applejack's voice shook him from his thoughts. "you okay?"

"hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Wildwing said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The earth pony didn't look very convinced, but she didn't say anything more. She could only hope that Tanya and Twilight would be bringing them good news soon.

* * *

**okay, so in the next chapter, I'm hoping to add some bits with Grin and Fluttershy and also Mallory and Rarity (and a bit more AppleWing, of course). and of course we'll have to cover Spike's encounter with the ducks, haha. and what his reaction to meeting Tanya is. BUT that's for the next chapter or two, SO STAY TUNED and please don't forget to review =D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, UPDATING THIS _FINALLY!_ holy fudge, I never intended for it to be this long in between updates, life just got a bit hectic for a bit, but I'm back now and hopefully will get back in the habit of updating sooner. this chapter didn't exactly turn out the way I originally intended, but I didn't want to end up with a super long chapter with nothing left for the next one. so... yeah, anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own the plot of this story and the character Julia Bennett**

* * *

Julia awoke the next morning to the sound of a rooster crowing. "hmm, huh?" she blinked, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that was coming in from a high window nearby. "what the-?" something shifted next to her and an arm flopped over her chest, a familiar beak resting against her shoulder. "ugh, Duke... Duke, get off me!" the gray duck was asleep beside her, unaware of the current situation. "Duke... _Duke!_"

"hmm?"

"get off me, will ya?" Julia mumbled, trying to push his limp arm off of her.

"hmm, maybe later" Duke mumbled, still half asleep.

"ugh, _DUKE!_" the human hissed, sighing heavily as she sat up, finally shoving her boyfriend's arm off of her. She saw that they were still in the barn, having fallen asleep in there the night before. The other ducks were all asleep in different areas of the barn too.

The barn door opened just then and Applejack trotted inside. "mornin', everypony"

Julia sighed, looking over at the orange pony" morning, Applejack" she covered her mouth to hide a yawn, stretching a bit as Duke slowly sat up beside her.

"oy, what time is it, anyways?" the gray duck mumbled.

"it's almost 10:30" Applejack said.

"really? Holy fudge, I haven't slept in that late in a long time" Julia said, yawning again.

Applejack chuckled a bit. "well I think it's about time for your friends to wake up. We're gonna be havin' breakfast real soon"

Julia sighed and nodded. "alrighty" she stood, stretching again as she look around the barn. The ducks had all found various spots around the barn to sleep.

Nosedive and Mallory were on a big pile of hay across from them and Wildwing was leaning up against the wall by the doors. Grin was in the same corner he'd been meditating in the day before. "well I guess we'd better get goin' then, try and figure out what the heck we're gonna do" Duke said, slowly getting to his feet.

Julia sighed tiredly. "ugh, I _hate_ hay" she mumbled. "I think I still might be a bit allergic to it, even after all these years" she looked over at the other ducks. "guys, time to get up"

no one moved.

Duke sighed and went to wake up Grin.

"'Dive, get your tail in gear, dude" Julia said, walking over and nudging him with her foot.

"huh, what? Ugh, five more minutes" the blond duck mumbled.

"get _up_, 'Dive" Julia said, snickering a bit.

He and Mallory finally got up, and Applejack had woken up Wildwing.

"where's Tanya?" Wildwing asked, looking around the barn and instantly noticing her absence.

"she probably stayed with Twilight all night" Applejack said. "they've probably been tryin' to figure something out all night" she headed outside. "come on, we should all eat and see what Tanya and Twi are up to"

they all left the barn and headed for the farmhouse. Julia noticed a few other ponies through a kitchen window. An elderly green mare and a tall, muscular red stallion. "wait, who are they?"

"oh, that's my Granny Smith and my brother, Big Macintosh. But we all just call him Big Mac"

Julia nodded.

"you told them about us?" Wildwing asked.

"well I _had_ to" Applejack said, slight defensiveness in her voice. "they're my family and they have a right to know what's goin' on on their own land"

"okay, okay" Wildwing chuckled a bit. He frowned slightly as he saw that he and the the other ducks (and Julia) would have to bend down a bit in order to get through the doorway of the farmhouse.

As soon as they were inside, the green mare turned to them. She looked a bit surprised. "oh, my... Applejack, _these_ are the folks ya were tellin' me about?"

"yes, granny" Applejack nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya yesterday, it's just..." she sighed. "I was so confused, I didn't know what to-"

"it's alright, deary" Granny Smith said, chuckling a bit as she turned to Julia and the ducks. "well it's, um, very nice to meet y'all" she said slowly, regarding them with a bit of caution.

"we are very thankful to you for allowing us into your home" Wildwing said right away, trying to get the point across that he and the others weren't dangerous.

"you have a very lovely place here" Julia said, looking around. "reminds me of my childhood home"

"you were raised on a farm?" Applejack asked.

The human nodded. "oh yeah, this place brings back a _lot_ of memories for me" she sighed. "I was raised on a farm until I was about 12"

Granny Smith chuckled a bit. "well I hope y'all like good ol' fashioned country cookin' then"

Julia smiled. "you bet"

that seemed to help break the ice a little, and after everyone introduced themselves, Granny Smith and Big Mac went out to the barn to get some extra chairs for the table, since there weren't enough for everyone in the house. "so when do you think Twilight will bring Tanya back here?" Wildwing asked, looking over at Applejack.

"I'm not sure. If they're not here by the time we're done with breakfast, I'll mosey on over to Twilight's tree house and see what's up"

"sounds like a plan" Mallory nodded as Granny Smith and Big Mac brought the extra chairs inside.

…

after breakfast, Twilight and Tanya still weren't back yet. "alright everypony, I'm gonna head on over to Twilight's" Applejack said as they all headed outside.

"man, it _sucks_ that we have to stay here" Nosedive said, frowning.

"yeah, well would you rather cause a panic among the other ponies around here?" Mallory asked. "remember what Twilight said, we can't risk getting the other ponies in an uproar"

Nosedive sighed, folding his arms across his chest as Applejack trotted off down the road. "I won't be long" she called over her shoulder.

…

"Twilight?" Applejack tapped her hoof on the door again. "Twi? Um, Tanya? Hello?"

the door opened a few seconds later to reveal a very tired looking Twilight. Her mane and tail were unkempt and she had slight bags under her eyes. "oh, morning, Applejack" she mumbled, covering her mouth with a hoof to smother a yawn.

"golly, Twilight, have ya been up _all_ night?"

"just about. Tanya and I only got a few hours of sleep" the lavender unicorn mumbled. "come on in"

Applejack followed her friend into the tree house to see Tanya sitting at a nearby desk, her arm propped up on it and her beak resting on her elbow as she slept. Applejack was surprised to see Spike in the blond ducks' lap, curled up and sound asleep. "man, y'all look rough" the orange mare said gently. "ya know, y'all didn't _have_ to work all night long-"

"oh but we were _so close!_" Twilight said, sighing. "or so we thought" she trotted over and gently poked Tanya's arm. "Tanya? Tanya, Applejack's here"

"huh, who, wha-?" Tanya's eyes opened slowly and she sat up quickly, waking up Spike and nearly knocking him to the ground. "huh, w-what happened...?"

Twilight yawned, chuckling a bit. "nothing, Tanya. But Applejack's here"

"oh!" Tanya smiled tiredly at the orange mare. "morning, Applejack"

"good mornin', Tanya" Applejack smiled. "I'm here to take ya back to the farm. Wildwing and the others are gettin' kinda restless"

"well there's something I need to tell them anyway" Twilight said. "come on, let's go" before Applejack had a chance to say anything, Twilight's horn began to glow. The four of them were soon enveloped in the glow and in seconds, they were standing in the farmyard of Sweet Apple Acres.

"whoa, Twilight, that feels funny every time ya do that" Applejack said, chuckling a bit as they all headed out to the barn. The others were already there, waiting.

"Tanya!" Wildwing said as they entered the barn.

"have a nice sleepover?" Julia asked, smirking a bit.

"well we didn't really get any new information" Tanya mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn.

"they were up nearly all night tryin' to find somethin'" Applejack said.

"so what's the deal?" Duke asked from his seat beside Julia on a big pile of hay. "are we gonna be stuck here for a while or what?"

"it seems that way" Tanya said. "from what Twi and I have read, portals to and from different locations in Equestria are pretty simple to make up"

"but portals to a different _universe?_" Twilight bit her lower lip. "that's a _bit_ more complicated then we thought"

"complicated? Like, how complicated are we talkin', dudette?" Nosedive asked, looking both curious and more then a little confused.

"well you see, there are very few documented cases of portals to other universes being opened and crossed through successfully" Twilight explained.

Tanya nodded. "yeah, and most of what we've found so far is just theory"

"so what you're saying is..." Wildwing hesitated. "we might _never_ be able to get back to earth?"

"we're not 100% sure" Twilight said. "and I only know of one pony who can help us"

"who?" Mallory asked curiously.

Twilight sighed. "Princess Celestia"

"with a name like _Princess_ Celestia, I'm guessing she's the ruler of this place?" Wildwing said.

Twilight nodded. "yes, along with her sister, Princess Luna. I've been planning writing to Princess Celestia anyway to tell her about you guys-"

"wait, I thought you said no one can know about us" Duke said.

"well they can't, but it's... it's different with Princess Celestia, she has a right to know that there are... um, _outsiders_ here in Equestria" she smiled weakly. "no offense" she added quickly, not wanting to offend anyone.

"she's right, if this Princess Celestia is the ruler around here, then we can get in big trouble if she finds out about us some other way" Wildwing said.

"I'll write to her right away" Twilight said. "Spike, let's go back to the tree house and write a letter"

Spike was standing beside her, staring up at the ducks.

Julia smiled. "is he your pet, Twilight?"

"_Pet?_" Spike sounded offended. "I'm _not _her pet, I'm her assistant!"

"oh, sorry, my mistake" Julia said, chuckling a little.

"this is Spike" Twilight said. "and yes, he's my assistant, not..." she giggled. "... not my pet" Spike sighed, looking embarrassed as Twilight trotted outside. "come on, Spike, let's go get that letter done"

"yeah, okay" the baby dragon said, glancing at the ducks again before he hurried after her.

"well what do we do until Twilight gets back?" Mallory asked.

"we'll just have to stay here" Applejack said. "don't worry, everypony, I'm sure if anypony can help us, it's the princess"

"let's hope, Applejack" Julia said. "let's hope"

* * *

**EEP, BRINGING IN THE PRINCESS! surely Princess Celestia will be able to help, right? we'll see soon enough in the next chapter. also, the rest of the Mane 6 will be back for the next chapter. I was originally going to include them in this one, but... well, it just didn't end up that way. but not to worry, they'll be there for the ducks' meeting with Celestia. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
